1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and arrangement for generating hydrogen with the assistance of cryogenic temperature and subatmospheric pressure conditions and with the aid of light.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrogen is generally produced commercially by the action of steam on carbon, iron or carbon monoxide, or by the decomposition of certain hydrocarbons with heat, or by the electrolysis of water, or by the displacement of hydrogen from acids by certain metals, or by the action of sodium or potassium hydroxide on aluminum. All of these commercial methods have required very substantial expenditures of money and the use of costly and sophisticated equipment. It would be highly desirable to provide a much simpler, less expensive and less sophisticated method of manufacturing hydrogen on a commercial scale for use as a fuel.